florriofandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
This article is a list of current mobs in florr.io. Mobs can drop petals and give experience when killed, and are therefore the main way to level up. Types of Mobs Common * Baby Ant: 'The baby ant is a passive mob, which moves around randomly like the ladybug, it has 1 - 10 health and does little damage when rammed. It gives 1 exp. ''"Weak and defenseless, but big dreams" * 'Bee: '''This is an early game mob that spawns in the Easy and Medium areas of the map. It can sometimes be found in the Hard area as well if it happens to wander in. It often releases Fast Petals, occasionally releases Stinger or twin and rarely releases Wing. Bees are the joint most common mobs, along with ladybugs. They are fairly easy to kill, because they are passive even when attacked. They have an unknown number between 14 and 15 health, meaning they are the second weakest mob in the game, besides only the baby ant, which is only a type of ant. Bees deal 3 damage when rammed. ''"It stings. Don't touch it." * 'Cactus: '''Cactus is one of the two resources in the game (currently). It basically does nothing, won't move and attack, but gives exp when destroyed, sometimes even petals. It can spawn anywhere in the medium area. It has high health (about 31-40), high damage when rammed, gives a good amount of exp (about 3-4 exps) and has a big size like a Boulder. When destroyed, it has a chance of dropping a Stinger and a Missile. ''"Avoid touching it. It hurts." * 'Ladybug: '''This is an early game mob found in every area of the map. It often releases Fast Petals and rarely releases Rose. It can spawn with various black and red patterns on it. ''"Cute and harmless." * 'Rock: '''The rock has 2 sizes, small and medium, small-sized rock has about 1-10 health, while medium-sized rock has about 11-20 health, but they give the same amount of exps (1 exp only) and both them have negligent damage on ramming. They spawn frequently in the easy area, but much less in hard and ??? area. They may drop common or rock petals. ''"A rock. It doesn't do much." * 'Worker Ant: '''The worker ant is like the baby ant, just with 21 - 30 health, It does slightly more damage when rammed and gives 2 exps. Normally it is passive, but it will become aggressive if the worker ant gets attacked or belongs to a nest and the nest is attacked. ''"It's a bit temperamental, probably from working all the time." Unusual * 'Beetle: '''This is a mid game mob found in the Medium, Hard, and ??? areas of the map. It occasionally releases Iris or Wing. They are somewhat difficult to kill and deal medium (?) damage. Beetles have a mechanic where, when the player gets close enough, they will "lock on" to them, following them and attempting to deal damage to them until the beetle or the player dies. Unlike hornets, they follow players into previous zones. For this reason beetles are hard to handle, because an unlimited amount of beetles can lock onto a player at once. Beetles have 36 health, making them very hard for primarily ramming builds to counter. They have been seen to spawn as the heads of purple centipedes:- the regular head does not spawn whatsoever, and the massive beetle head has the same mechanics as the normal massive beetle. ''"It's hungry and flowers are it's favorite meal." * 'Boulder: '''The boulder has high health (about 71-80), damage on ram and gives much more exp than rocks (10 exps), it spawns a little in the easy area, but a lot in the hard and ??? area. It may also drop common or rock petals. It has an enormous size compared with rocks. ''"A bigger rock. It doesn't do much either." * 'Centipede: '''Centipedes are a passive mob found in all zones. They are very easy to kill since they are passive and move slowly. The centipedes have a mechanic where they follow the head (the segment with the antennae) until the head is either destroyed or is separated from the remaining segments, at which point the furthest up segment becomes the 'head', but does not have the antennae. Centipedes often move into themselves and are unable to move, which makes them very easy to kill. Each segment has an unknown number of 49 or 50 health. Centipedes drop Peas, Fast Petals, and occasionally Twin or even Triplet petals. Centipedes are often used as protection against hornet attacks. ''"It's just there doing it's thing." * 'Hornet: '''This is a late game mob found only in the Hard and ??? areas of the map. It occasionally drops Stinger and Missile and rarely drops Wing. Hornets are (currently) the hardest mob to defeat. They are found in the hard and ??? Map Zones. Hornets have the same ability to "lock on" to players as beetles. They attack players with missiles that reload quickly and they can take a lot of damage before they die. Multiple hornets can attack a player at a time. However, if the player gets far enough away from a hornet, they will become passive again/stop attacking. They have an unknown number from 36-40 health. A unique mechanic is that they do not follow a player into the Medium and Easy zones. ''"These aren't quite as nice as the little bees." * 'Soldier Ant: '''The soldier ant is an aggressive mob, once you get in its range, it will chase you like what beetle does. It has about 31 - 40 health and has high speed, it also does great damage on ram, it gives a higher amount of exp (5 exps) compared with baby and worker ant. ''"It's got wings and it's not afraid to use them." Rare * 'Ant Hole: '''The ant hole (unofficial name is ant nest) is an entity which spawns in medium, hard and maybe ??? area (not certain). It is a brown circle which looked like a hole or whirlpool. It has high health and it deals high damage when rammed. There is usually a cluster of ants surrounding it as ant nest always spawns along with ants around it. Also because each time you damage it, about 1-5 ants will spawn/come out from the nest, usually worker ant and soldier ant, sometimes baby ant, which makes attacking it very dangerous. When it has low health left, a queen ant will spawn. When it is destroyed, there is a chance of dropping items (iris and wing may drop from it). The nest doesn't give any XP. ''"Ants go in, and come out. Can't explain that." * 'Evil Centipede: '''The Evil Centipede is a hostile, purple, and faster version of the centipede found in the Hard and ??? zones. It is very similar to the centipede, both in segment count, segment health and appearance, besides the purple coloring, and the fact that it locks onto you and attacks, like a beetle. If a segment in the middle is destroyed, the centipede effectively splits into two pieces that both chase the player. It was not mentioned in any official Changelog update. They also drop Peas (Epic), which are like Peas but with the poison aspect of the Iris. There is also a massive variant of the purple centipede; like the massive centipede, it is exactly the same as the regular purple centipede, but with many more segments. ''"This one loves flowers." * 'Massive Beetle: '''A bigger variety of the beetle, having an increased health. They have the same "locking" mechanic as the beetle, meaning they are just as easy to kill, just more tedious. They have been seen to spawn as the heads of purple centipedes:- the regular head does not spawn whatsoever, and the massive beetle head has the same mechanics as the normal massive beetle. They have the exact same appearance as the regular beetle, except the size, of course. They also have the same drops (i.e. Iris and Wing). They have ? health. ''"Someone overfed this one, you might be next." * 'Queen Ant: '''The queen ant is like a soldier ant, but unlike other types which can spawn anywhere in the map, the queen ant only spawns when the ant nest has low health left and each nest only have one queen. It is enormous in size compared with others. It is not sure if its speed, health and damage when rammed is especially higher than all other types of ants (but it seems yes). But it is confirmed that it gives much more exp than other types. ''"You must have done something really bad if she's chasing you." Epic * 'Massive Ladybug: '''The Massive Ladybug is a larger version of the Ladybug that can spawn in every zone of the map. It can drop the same petals as the Ladybug (Fast, Rose), but is also the only mob that can drop the Rose (Epic) petal, which is a faster and stronger healing version of the Rose. It is about 5 times bigger than the regular ladybug. Like the ladybug, it can spawn with various black and red patterns on it. It has an unknown number of health, estimated at around 150 health (more than a player less than Level 45). This would make it the most health of any mob in the game, besides the sum of all of the centipede/massive centipede/purple centipede segments. ''"This one is really big, but still cute." Legendary * '''Square (Mob): '''The square 'is a mob in Florr.io. It spawns very rarely,and when killed, it will always drop the Square (Petal). It has the same durability as the Basic Petal, but is far rarer, and is considered to be the rarest structure in Florr.io. When the game was first released, the Square mob was very common in ??? area, but apparently it was changed later. ''"???"